


Dream a little Dream of me

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children of Earth Fix-It, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte wurde neu geschrieben, Details änderten sich, Entscheidungen wurden getroffen – oder eben auch nicht - und als der erste Morgen der Schöpfung zum zweiten Mal anbricht, ist Amy Pond nicht die einzige, die ihre Familie wiedergefunden hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little Dream of me

Titel: Dream a little dream of me  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Episode: Torchwood: CoE, Dr. Who: The Big Bang  
Wörter: ~4400  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating:  A/U, pg12, slash, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
  
Summe: Die Geschichte wurde neu geschrieben, Details änderten sich, Entscheidungen wurden getroffen – oder eben auch nicht - und als der erste Morgen der Schöpfung zum zweiten Mal anbricht, ist Amy Pond nicht die einzige, die ihre Familie wiedergefunden hat.  
  
A/N: ...kinda~sorta~CoE fix-it – oder ist es eher ein avoid-it? Ich gebe zu, ich habe meine Probleme mit fix-it‘s. Das heißt nicht, dass ich sie nicht gerne lese, im Gegenteil. Mein Problem, selbst eins zu schreiben lag darin, dass ich keinen Grund dafür finden konnte, warum gerade Ianto als einziger von all den Menschen, die an dem Tag gestorben sind, gerettet/zurückgeholt/verschont werden sollte. Nur für Jack? So sehr ich es verabscheue, dass der canon sowohl bei Torchwood als auch bei Dr. Who nur darauf ausgelegt zu sein scheint, ihn zu verletzen und von ihm zu nehmen, es ist nicht wirklich Grund genug. Ich denke, deshalb ist diese Story, wie sie ist. Okay, genug Erklärungen.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Oder um mit Stephen Fry zu sprechen: Not one word of the following is true.  
  
  
~~Geschrieben als Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine beste Freundin T’Len~~  
  
  
Er wurde aus der Dunkelheit zurückgeschleudert; doch der Schmerz, das Gefühl über Glasscherben gezerrt zu werden, war nicht da. War er gestorben?   
  
Aber das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war eine Bar, der Doctor, ein Zettel mit einem Namen und ein junger Mann mit einem etwas verlegenen, aber freundlichen Lächeln… Irgendwo, irgendwann. Er hatte aufgehört, sich um solche unwichtigen Details zu kümmern. Strenggenommen hatte er aufgehört, sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern. Wozu auch? Er war frei… freier als in Jahrzehnten, nein, Jahrhunderten… und das war doch alles, was er immer gewollt hatte.   
  
Frei zu sein.  
  
Frei von Torchwood; frei von diesem rückständigen Planeten und seinen Moralvorstellungen und Schubladen; frei von der Verantwortung, die er nie wirklich hatte haben wollen; frei von all dem Blut und Tod, an seinen Händen klebend…   
  
Er war freier als damals, als er von Zuhause weglief, die Erinnerung an Grey wie ein Geist an seinen Fersen.   
  
Freier als an dem Tag, an dem er die Time Agency verließ, ohne Erinnerung an die vergangenen beiden Jahre.  
  
Frei…  
  
…und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit dieser Freiheit anfangen sollte.  
  
Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf etwas Weichem lag… einem Bett? Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über kühle, glatte Laken. Vielleicht hatte er es endlich geschafft, sich bewusstlos zu trinken und für eine Weile Zuflucht vor all den Erinnerungen zu finden. Stevens angsterfüllte Augen. Der Hass in den Augen seiner Tochter. Das schwere Gewicht eines leblosen Körpers in seinen Armen…  
  
Allerdings fühlte sich das Bett zu gut an für das Hotel, in das er eingecheckt hatte. Die Laken waren sauber und weich an seinem Körper, nicht rau und billig.  
  
Seine wandernden Fingerspitzen stießen an warme Haut. Oh. Das erklärte einiges, vor allem das andere Bett. War es der junge Mann aus der Bar, wie war noch sein Name gewesen… Alonso? Oder hatte er jemand anderes getroffen? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er ein paar Stunden – oder Tage – verloren hatte. Drogen, Alkohol, ein paar Tode…  
  
Er ließ die Augen geschlossen, als seine Fingerspitzen einen Arm entlang strichen. So lange er die Lider nicht öffnete, konnte er der Person die neben ihm lag jeden Namen geben. Konnte er vorgeben, es wäre…  
  
Er stoppte sich selbst, bevor er den Namen denken konnte. Könnte sich diese Gefühle nicht leisten.   
  
Aber es war zu spät, die Tränen aufzuhalten, die auf seiner Haut brannten.   
  
Die Matratze senkte sich, als wer immer neben ihm lag, sich umdrehte und gegen ihn rollte. Er war zu alleine, zu verloren, um sich selbst diesen minimalen Kontakt zu verwehren und griff nach dem warmen Körper.  
  
„Jack?“, fragte eine Stimme, verschlafen und ein wenig rau.   
  
Jack? Er hatte aufgehört, Jack zu sein, als er die Erde verließ. Ein neuer Name, eine neue Identität – wäre es möglich gewesen, ein neues Gesicht, um sich wieder im Spiegel ansehen zu können.  
  
Arme schlangen sich um seine Mitte und zogen ihn enger an den anderen Mann; er spürte warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und dann Lippen, auf seiner Stirn, der Schläfe und schließlich auf der Wange.  
  
„War es ein Traum?“  
  
Diese Stimme…  
  
„Schlimm?“  
  
Dieser Akzent…  
  
„Du bist wach, Jack. Du bist wach und ich bin hier.“  
  
Es konnte nicht sein. Nicht wenn er nicht endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte. Oder noch immer unter dem Einfluss einer Droge oder des Alkohols halluzinierte.  
  
„Jack…“  
  
Wenn es eine Halluzination war, dann wollte er sie noch eine Weile  behalten. Nur dieses eine Mal.   
  
Er ließ sich in die Arme sinken, die ihn festhielten; schlang seine eigenen fest um den warmen Körper unter seinem und presste sein Gesicht gegen warme Haut, unter der er das regelmäßige Schlagen eines Herzens gegen seine Wange spüren konnte.  
  
„Uff, Jack. Nicht so fest, du zerquetschst mich ja.“  
  
Ein Lachen schwang in den Worten mit und Finger strichen durch sein Haar.   
  
„Hey. Sieh‘ mich an, Jack. Mach‘ diese wundervollen Augen auf und sieh‘ mich an.“   
  
Er konnte nicht. Sobald er die Lider aufschlug, würde alles enden und er in das Gesicht eines Fremden starren.   
  
„Bitte Jack.“  
  
Jetzt schwang Sorge in der oh-so-vertrauten Stimme mit.   
  
„Bitte sieh‘ mich an. Du… machst mir Angst.“  
  
Eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn und er fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte er Fieber.  
  
„Jack?“  
  
Er konnte dem Flehen in dieser Stimme nicht länger wiederstehen und schlug widerwillig die Augen auf, obwohl sich seine Lider klebrig und bleischwer anfühlten. Verschwommene Schlieren formten sich langsam in ein vertrautes Gesicht.   
  
„Gut. Das ist besser. Konzentrier‘ dich nur auf mich. Hallo, Jack. Willkommen zurück.“   
  
Da fiel genug Licht in den Raum, in dem sie sich aufhielten, dass er ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen konnte – und die Sorge in den blaugrauen Augen, die seinen Blick unbeirrbar festhielten.   
  
„Ianto?“, fragte er, seine Zunge schwer und sein Mund trocken.   
  
„Ja. Natürlich.“   
  
Die kühle Hand verschwand von seiner Stirn und Ianto aus seinem Sichtfeld. Einen Moment später badete eine Lampe sie in weichem Licht und der junge Mann kniete neben ihm, eine Flasche mit Wasser in der Hand.   
  
„Okay. Komm‘, setz dich auf und trink‘ einen Schluck. Was immer es war, es ist vorbei.“   
  
Er stieß die Hand beiseite, die ihm die Wasserflasche hinhielt, als er sich ruckartig aufrichtete. „Ianto?“  
  
„Ich bin hier.“   
  
Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen Iantos Augenbrauen und er streckte die Hand aus, um sie zu berühren, um sich zu versichern dass er real war. Seine Hand zitterte.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Er packte Iantos Schultern, fest genug dass er dem jungen Mann weh tun musste – so viel verriet Iantos Zusammenzucken – drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett. Der andere Mann ließ ihn ohne jeden Protest oder Gegenwehr gewähren. Er kniete sich über seine Mitte und sah auf ihn hinab. Ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Gesichtszüge streichen, die er zuletzt kalt und leer und starr gesehen hatte. Er bemerkte die Tränen (schon wieder oder immer noch?) erst, als eine davon auf Iantos Wange tropfte.   
  
Dann umschloss er Iantos Gesicht mit beiden Händen, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn; hart genug, verzweifelt genug, dass ihre Zähne schmerzvoll zusammenstießen. „Was machst du hier?“, flüsterte er, seine Stirn gegen die des jungen Mannes gepresst. „Wie kannst du hier sein?“  
  
Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist meine Wohnung. Und mein Bett. Wo soll ich sonst sein?“  
  
Hysterisches Lachen blubberte in ihm hoch und er glitt zurück neben ihn auf die kühlen, glatten Laken, presste sein Gesicht gegen Iantos Schulter, ein Bein über die des anderen Mannes geschlungen, wie um zu verhindern, dass er gehen konnte.  
  
Hände glitten beruhigend über seinen Rücken. „Besser?“  
  
Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper. „Du hast keine Vorstellung wie viel besser.“ Seine Stimme war rau und seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als hätte er stundenlang geschrien.   
  
„Ich dachte, du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen.“   
  
Lippen pressten gegen seinen Haaransatz, nur einen Moment. „Ich… ich wollte nicht aufwachen“, gestand er leise ein. „Ich dachte…“, er brach ab.   
  
„War es…“ Ianto zögerte einen Moment, er hatte Jack nie gedrängt zu antworten, sondern immer gewartet, bis der ältere Mann dazu bereit war, zu sprechen. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er Jack jetzt nicht dazu bewegen konnte, mit ihm zu reden, dann würde es nie geschehen. „War es wieder dieser Traum? Das Gesicht im Rauch? Dieser gigantische Kopf in einem Einmachglas?“  
  
Wieso hatte er Ianto ausgerechnet davon erzählt? Er hatte diesen speziellen Traum niemals außerhalb seines Raumes in der TARDIS erlebt.   
  
„Nein. Nein, das war es nicht. Es war schlimmer. Viel schlimmer.“ Er räusperte sich. „Kann ich vielleicht doch das Wasser haben?“ Es war ein lahmer Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln, aber er musste es versuchen.  
  
„Natürlich.“  
  
Er spürte, wie sich Ianto für einen Moment von ihm wegbewegte und musste den Drang unterdrücken, nach ihm zu greifen, erfüllt von der irrationalen Angst, Ianto würde verschwinden so bald er ihn aus den Augen verlor.   
  
Aber Ianto zog die Wasserflasche zwischen den ans Kopfende des Bettes geschobenen Kissen hervor, wo sie gelandet war, als Jack sie aus seiner Hand stieß.   
  
Er setzte sich auf, um zu trinken und reichte die Flasche automatisch an Ianto zurück, der ebenfalls ein paar Schlucke nahm, sie dann zuschraubte und zur Seite legte. Dann setzte er sich neben ihm, genau wie Jack gegen das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt.   
  
„Besser?“, fragte der junge Mann nach einer Weile.   
  
„Ich glaube, ja.“ Jack rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich bin nur noch nicht ganz überzeugt, dass ich jetzt wach bin.“  
  
„Hilft es, wenn ich sage, dass ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass du wach bist?“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.   
  
Jack griff nach seiner Hand, zeichnete mit dem Daumen Kreise auf seinen Handrücken. „Du bist…“ Er holte tief Luft. „Was ich getan habe...“  
  
Ianto musterte ihn, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
„Du bist gestorben. Weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Weil ich…“ Er brach ab, wagte nicht, Ianto anzusehen. „Weil ich den Helden gespielt habe.“  
  
„Habe ich dir die Schuld gegeben?“  
  
Das war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte. „Nein. Ich denke nicht“, erwiderte er zögernd.   
  
„Warum tust es dann du?“   
  
„Ianto, du bist in meinen Armen gestorben. Weil ich in einen Raum marschiert bin und dachte… ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich gedacht habe.“ Er fand es zunehmend schwerer, sich an die Momente vorher zu erinnern. Alles was er sah, war wie Ianto zu ihm aufblickte. So voll Vertrauen in ihn…  
  
„Warst du bei mir?“  
  
Er nickte. „Es war meine Schuld.“  
  
„Ich arbeite lange genug für Torchwood, Jack. Ich kenne das Risiko. Und ich bin sicher, dass ich freiwillig mit dir gegangen bin, ja? Dann war es nicht deine Schuld.“  
  
Jack zog ihn an sich, presste sein Gesicht gegen Iantos Haar. Diese Worte zu hören… „Das ist nicht alles“, flüsterte er. „Ich habe auch Steven getötet.“ Er spürte, wie sich Ianto unruhig bewegte.  
  
„Wer ist Steven?“, fragte der junge Waliser.   
  
„Mein…“, Jack brach ab. Ianto wusste von seiner Tochter und seinem Enkel... Nein. Oder? Da war wieder dieses Gefühl als habe er Fieber; als bewege sich die Welt um ihn herum. Wieso sollte Ianto auch von Alice und Steven wissen. Er hatte ihm nie von ihnen erzählt.   
  
Alice war mit ihrem Mann und Steven nach Italien gezogen, noch bevor er Ianto das erste Mal begegnet war, ihre Wege hatten sich nie gekreuzt. Er musste sie unbedingt bald anrufen. Vielleicht sogar besuchen. Dann konnte Ianto seine Familie kennen lernen.   
  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Für eine andere Nacht.“ Er ließ die Fingerspitzen an Iantos Wirbelsäule entlang streichen. „Der Hub“, sagte er plötzlich, als eine andere Erinnerung auftauchte. „Was ist mit dem Hub?“  
  
„Du willst jetzt nicht dorthin, oder?“ Ianto stöhnte auf und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. „Bitte, Jack. Lass‘ uns in meinem Bett schlafen, nicht im Bunker.“  
  
„Der Hub… ist nicht… explodiert?“  
  
Ianto setzte sich ruckartig auf, um ihn anzusehen. „Jack – ist das wegen der Bombe?“  
  
„Du weißt von der Bombe?“   
  
„Es ist schwer, zu vergessen, dass ich dir mit dem Laserskalpell den Bauch aufgeschnitten habe, um eine Bombe aus dir heraus zu holen.“ Ianto sah weg. „Oder dass du dabei verblutet bist.“  
  
„Bin ich?“ Da waren zwei Bilder in seinem Kopf, die sich überlagerten. In einem davon sah er sich selbst, den Hub in Lockdown, Sirenen plärrend, während Ianto auf dem Lift nach oben (in Sicherheit, bitte, bitte in Sicherheit) fuhr. Und dann Dunkelheit und eine Ewigkeit unglaublicher, weißglühender Schmerzen, bevor er erneut im Nichts verschwand. In dem anderen Bild sah er Iantos entschlossene Miene, hörte ihn „Es tut mir leid“, flüstern und dann wieder Schmerz, und Dunkelheit. „Was hast du mit der Bombe gemacht?“   
  
Ianto starrte ihn an. „Jack, wieso erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran?“   
  
„Bitte. Erzähl‘ es mir einfach.“ Er legte die Hand auf Iantos Oberschenkel um sich zu versichern, dass er noch immer da war. „Ich versuche es dir später zu erklären.“  
  
„Okay.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Während ich dich… operierte…“, er schnitt eine Grimasse. „…hat Gwen einen der Container geholt, die wir benutzen, wenn wir Artefakte aufsammeln, die zu hohe Riftenergiewerte aufweisen. Wir haben die Bombe hineingepackt und ich bin mit dem Lift hoch, um sie in die Bucht zu werfen. Dank des Containers wurde die Explosion abgeschwächt. Ich denke, dieses Mal haben wir weniger Schaden angerichtet als damals, als du die Sea Queen in die Luft gejagt hast.“  
  
„Was war mit Gwen?“  
  
„Als du… nachdem du zurückgekommen bist, hast du sie nach Hause geschickt, damit sie Rhys holt und mit ihm in eines der Schutzhäuser geht. Und wir beide sind nach London gefahren, um mit Frobisher über die 456 zu sprechen. Du erinnerst dich daran, oder? An Johnson? An den Versuch…“ Er stockte, fuhr sich durch die Haare, machte sie noch wirrer als sie bereits waren.  
  
„Welchen Versuch?“, fragte Jack, unsicher ob er die Antwort wissen wollte. Unsicher, ob er sie hören musste… vielleicht kannte er sie bereits.   
  
„Mich zu töten.“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus und berührte mit der Fingerspitze Jacks linke Schläfe. „Du hast sie gesehen und dich vor mich gestellt. Die Kugel hat dich hier getroffen. Du warst sofort tot.“  
  
Sein Blick glitt über Iantos Körper und jetzt, da er danach suchte, sah er sie sofort – die frische Narbe, keine Handbreit unter dem Schlüsselbein. „Hier?“, fragte er und legte die Handfläche darüber, als könne er sie so verschwinden lassen. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich. Wie er zurückkam. Sein Kopf in Iantos Schoß gebettet, während sie hinter einem Müllcontainer Deckung suchten. Das Blut, das sich über Iantos Brust und Schulter ausbreitete.   
  
Ianto nickte. „Die gleiche Kugel. Ein glatter, sauberer Durchschuss – obwohl die Kugel zuerst durch deinen Dickschädel musste. Wie in einem Film.“ Er beugte sich vor, so dass Jacks Finger in seine Haut pressten. „Martha fand es romantisch.“  
  
„Martha?“ Jacks Kopf ruckte hoch. „Du hast mit ihr gesprochen?“  
  
Da war wieder dieser merkwürdige Blick in den Augen des jungen Walisers. „Jack, denkst du nicht…“  
  
„Bitte Ianto. Stell’ dir für einen Moment vor, ich wäre... nicht ich, sondern jemand, der nicht dabei gewesen ist. Was haben wir dann gemacht?“  
  
„Ich habe…“ Iantos Wangen färbten sich rot. „Ich habe ein Handy gestohlen.“ Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Meines lag im Wagen und wir konnten nicht zu ihm zurück. Und deines war bei dem Sturz kaputt gegangen.“  
  
„Und wir… wir konnten nicht riskieren, zu Frobisher zu gehen, richtig?“ Jack ließ seine Finger Kreise auf Iantos Haut malen.  
  
„Richtig.“ Ianto fing Jacks Hand ein, und zog daran, dirigierte ihn zurück, bis er flach auf dem Rücken lag. Dann glitt er neben ihn, ihre Haltung von früher imitierend, nur dass er dieses Mal den Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter legte. „Du hast mit Bridget telefoniert und sie hat dich davor gewarnt, mit irgendjemand in Whitehall zu sprechen. Und dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen, weil diese Johnson hinter uns her ist. Du hast mir übrigens immer noch nicht erzählt, was Bridget damit meinte, dass sie dir wegen einem der Kinder in 1965 etwas schuldig gewesen sei und dich deshalb gewarnt hat.“  
  
Jack schloss die Augen. Ianto wusste, was er damals getan hatte – und er hatte nie die Gelegenheit erhalten, zu erfahren, ob Ianto auch dafür Verständnis gefunden hätte, so wie er es nach der Sache mit Jasmine und den Faeries tat. „Und dann sind wir zu Martha?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Du hast sie angerufen, von einem der Safehouses von Torchwood One aus. Gut, dass ich mich daran erinnert habe, wo sie sich befinden – und das niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist, nach Canary Wharf die Codes zu ändern.“   
  
Er erinnerte sich plötzlich. Wie er mit dem gestohlenen Handy am Fenster stand und in einen Hinterhof hinaus starrte, während er die Dusche im Hintergrund rauschen hörte. Davor hatte er Iantos Wunde versorgt, so gut er es konnte. Normalerweise überließ er das Owen… Das Safehouse war zum Glück mit allem ausgestattet, was man brauchte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich niemand darum gekümmert hatte, seit Torchwood One aufgehört hatte, zu existieren, aber diese Häuser waren darauf ausgerichtet, nur sporadisch bewohnt zu werden. Da war Strom, Wasser, Konserven. Wenn es nötig sein sollte, konnten sie sich Tage, sogar Wochen dort verstecken.  
  
Marthas Handy war abgeschaltet. Vielleicht nicht völlig unerwartet, sie und Tom waren schließlich in den Flitterwochen. Er hinterließ ihr eine Nachricht. Und dann, als Ianto aus der Dusche kam, brachte er ihn dazu, sich hinzulegen und auszuruhen. Ianto bestand darauf, den Fernseher laufen zu lassen, damit sie keine Neuigkeiten verpassten und als Jack nach einer weiteren Runde durch das Haus zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, fand er Ianto schlafend vor. Eingewickelt in seinen Mantel. Er legte sich neben ihn, zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest, als wäre alleine das genug, um ihn vor jeder Gefahr zu schützen.  
  
„Jack? Hey, bist du noch da?“  
  
Er öffnete die Lider und sah in besorgte, graublaue Augen. „Ich habe nur einen Moment nachgedacht. Erzähl‘ weiter.“  
  
„Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht?“   
  
Jack legte die Hand an seine Wange, streichelte die Seite seines Gesichts. „Bitte, Ianto. Ich versuche es dir später zu erklären.“  
  
„Martha hat sich gemeldet, so bald sie deine Nachricht abgehört hat und dann den Doctor angerufen. Ein paar Stunden später war er da und… und er hat uns mit an Bord der Tardis genommen. Wir haben diesen merkwürdigen Mann gefunden – Decker. Du hast ihm und dem Doctor dabei geholfen, das Signal der 456 zu entschlüsseln. Und ihr seid mit einem Plan aufgekommen, ihre Kontrolle über die Kinder zu brechen, indem er das Signal zurück an den Sender spiegelt und ihn damit zerstört. Es klang etwas komplizierter, als er es erklärte, aber da war ein Punkt, an dem ich euch wirklich nicht mehr folgen konnte.“  
  
Ianto sah weg und da war ein gepresster Klang in seiner Stimme. Jack versuchte sich zu erinnern – doch dieses Mal kamen keine Bilder zurück. „Was?“, fragte er leise. „Was ist es?“  
  
„Nichts.“ Ianto wandte den Kopf zur Seite, als er nach ihm griff, versuchte die Bewegung zu verbergen, indem er sein Gesicht zurück an Jacks Schulter bettete.   
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Du weißt nicht, wie es ist… dich mit ihm zu sehen, mit dem Doctor. Als höre alles andere um dich herum auf, zu existieren.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Er presste einen Kuss in Iantos Haar. „Aber das ist ein Effekt, den er auf jeden hat, es hat nichts zu bedeuten.“  
  
„Nicht auf mich“, murmelte der junge Mann. „Er hat mich losgeschickt, um Tee zu machen.“  
  
Das Lachen, das in ihm aufstieg, überraschte ihn selbst. Er schlang die Arme um Iantos Taille, rieb an seinen Seiten entlang. „Es ist sein Verlust, dass er keinen Kaffee trinkt.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Ich will nicht wieder mit ihm weg“, sagte er. Nicht so lange du hier bist. „Was ist dann passiert?“  
  
„Die 456 haben einen Virus freigesetzt. In Thames House. Zum Glück hatten wir das Gebäude vorher wegen einer angeblichen Bombendrohung räumen lassen. Und uns hat die Tardis mit einem Schutzfeld umgeben. Dieses Schiff ist brillant, Jack, und ich denke, sie mag mich. Sie hat mit mir gesprochen. Und dieses Antidot, dass sie uns gegeben hat...“  
  
Er schluckte gegen die Bilder an, die Ianto mit seinen Worten wachgerufen hatte. „Ein Antidot? Es gibt ein Antidot?“  
  
Ianto zögerte. „Die Tardis hat es uns gegeben, Jack“, sagte er schließlich. „Du kannst dich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern? Alles, was wir nun tun müssen, ist dafür zu sorgen, dass jedes prepubertäre Kind auf der Welt, am besten gleich nach der Geburt, damit geimpft wird, und sollten die 456 noch einmal hier auftauchen, dann sind sie in keinerlei Gefahr mehr. Der Doctor sagte etwas davon, die Impfung habe einen Nebeneffekt – offenbar macht sie es den 456 unmöglich, die Hormone zu verarbeiten – menschliche Kinder sind also nutzlos für sie. Es wurde irgendwo entwickelt, wo sie das gleiche versucht haben und die Tardis hat die Formel einfach angepasst, so dass es bei Menschen auch wirkt.“  
  
So einfach? Er strich mit der Fußsohle an der Rückseite von Iantos Bein entlang. „Und dann? Wie haben wir das Signal geschickt?“  
  
„Nicht wir. Der Doctor. Er hat die Übertragung mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver geboosted und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass dieser Planet unter seinem Schutz steht, dass wir über ein Antidot zu dem Virus verfügen und eine lange Liste von... ich glaube, er nannte es Shadow-Proklamationen?... verkündet und am Ende sind die 456 wie geprügelte Hunde mit eingezogenem Schwanz verschwunden.“  
  
Er holte tief Luft. Es war, als wäre sein Kopf mit zwei Versionen gefüllt, die gleichermaßen realistisch wirkten. Da war das, was er als... Traum... bezeichnete und die Erinnerungen an das, was Ianto ihm erzählt hatte – als hätten seine Worte erst die Bilder zurückgerufen. Das ganze erinnerte ihn unangenehm an die beiden Jahre, die die Time Agency aus seinen Erinnerungen gelöscht hatte. Doch dieses Mal kam es ihm nicht so vor, als vermisse er etwas – eher als habe er die Ereignisse in zwei verschiedenen Versionen beobachtet. Und eine davon, die in der er Ianto in seinen Armen hatte sterben sehen, schien glücklicherweise langsam zu verblassen.   
  
„Aber... die zwölf Kinder, die ich ihnen 1965 überlassen habe? Wird mir dafür jemals vergeben werden?“ Jack wurde sich erst bewusst, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, als Ianto antwortete.  
  
„Jack... ich weiß, dass es eine bequeme und oft genutzte Ausrede ist, aber... niemand kann ändern, was damals passiert ist. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest, was du und alle anderen für die einzige Möglichkeit angesehen haben. Ohne den Doctor... vielleicht wäre das ganze wieder passiert. Vielleicht hätten die Regierungen tatsächlich zugestimmt, ihnen Millionen an Kindern zu übergeben.“ Er hob den Kopf, drehte Jacks Gesicht zu sich her. „Jack. Der einzige, der dir vergeben muss, bist du selbst.“   
  
„Er wird mir nie vergeben.“    
  
Ianto fragte nicht, wer gemeint war. Er presste seine Stirn gegen die des älteren Mannes. „Jack, der einzige, der dir vergeben muss, bist du selbst - das waren seine Worte.“   
  
„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid.“ Er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Sie brannten in seinen Augen und seiner Kehle und ein Teil von ihm hasste diesen völligen Zusammenbruch aller Barrieren und ein anderer Teil kümmerte sich nicht darum – dieser Teil war völlig damit beschäftigt, ihm zu versichern, dass es wahr war, dass er nicht betrunken irgendwo in einer Bar das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, sondern dass Ianto hier war. Lebend, atmend.   
  
Ianto sagte nichts. Er hielt ihn einfach nur fest und als es in ihm ruhiger wurde, spürte er, wie die Bilder weiter zurückwichen, verblassten wie Sepiafotos, bis er nicht mehr sagen konnte, was Wirklichkeit und was Traum war. Also hielt er sich an dem fest, was er tatsächlich berühren konnte.   
  
„Denkst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?“, fragte Ianto nach einer Weile. „Wir haben Tosh und Owen versprochen, dass sie den Nachmittag freinehmen können, um Gwen mit ihrem Umzug zu helfen - so lange es keine weiteren Notfälle gibt und wir im Hub sind, erinnerst du dich?“  
  
Die Worte wirkten wie eine Eisdusche auf ihn. „Owen und Tosh?“, fragte er geschockt. „Sie sind am Leben?“  
  
„Natürlich. Nun, Owen nicht mehr“, erwiderte Ianto amüsiert – seine Sorge um Jacks Verwirrtheit verbergend. „Daran erinnerst du dich doch hoffentlich noch? Und Tosh würde dir die Meinung ordentlich sagen, wenn du sie weiterhin wie Porzellan behandelst. Es ist Monate her, dass Grey sie angeschossen hat.“ Er zögerte – was wenn Jack sich auch nicht mehr an seinen Bruder erinnerte?   
  
„Grey“, murmelte Jack.   
  
„Ja, Grey. Dein Bruder.“  
  
„Er ist...“  
  
„...immer noch in Stasis. Du weißt, du könntest den Doctor fragen, ob er euch irgendwo  oder irgendwann – hinbringt, wo man ihm vielleicht helfen kann.“  
  
„Hmmh. Lass‘ mich darüber ein anderes Mal nachdenken.“ Jack schmiegte seine Wange gegen Iantos Haar. „Erzähl mir weiter von Owen und Tosh. Und Gwens... Umzug, ja?“ Seine Hände kehrten dazu zurück, über jeden Zentimeter Haut zu streichen, die er erreichen konnte.  
  
„Okay. Rhys hat sie überredet, das Haus doch noch zu kaufen, das sie sich letzte Woche angesehen haben. Ich weiß nicht, was sie am Ende mehr dazu bewogen hat, sich zu entscheiden – das Baby oder die Tatsache, dass du ihnen das Geld dazu geliehen hast. Warte bis sie herausfindet, dass sie das Geld nicht zurückzahlen müssen.“  
  
Es war nur belangloses Zeug, aber es schien Jack zu beruhigen. Er hielt seine Stimme ruhig und mit einem leichten, amüsierten Unterton, trotz seiner eigenen Verwirrung. Wieso konnte sich Jack an all das nicht erinnern? Seine Finger rieben beruhigende Kreise auf seiner Brust und er spürte, wie das Zittern im Körper des anderen Mannes langsam nachließ.   
  
„Sie wird zuerst versuchen, dich zu erwürgen, weil sie keine Almosen annehmen will und dich dann vermutlich küssen. Ich hoffe, dass Rhi mich angelogen hat, was die Auswirkungen von Schwangerschaftshormonen angeht, ansonsten stehen uns ein paar stürmische…“, er gähnte. „…Monate bevor.“  
  
Jack arrangierte sie so, dass er Ianto auf ganzer Länge an sich spürte. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich lange genug wach gehalten.“  
  
„Du hast mir noch nicht erklärt, was mit dir los ist. Wieso erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an alles, was passiert ist?“, beharrte der junge Mann.  
  
„Ich… ich erinnere mich an vieles wieder.“ Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen an Iantos Kinn entlang, umrundete seine Lippen. „Lass‘ uns später darüber reden.“ Jack griff mit der freien Hand über ihn hinweg nach dem Lichtschalter und tauchte den Raum in Halbdunkel.   
  
Er schlief nicht, auch nicht nachdem ihm die tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, dass Ianto eingeschlafen war. Wenn er nicht einschlief, dann konnte er auch nicht aufwachen – nur um dann festzustellen, dass er wieder nur geträumt hatte…  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4c6d5459000067500651b96b/1/Dream-a-little-dream-of-me#void)

 

 


End file.
